Takeshi Hitsumitsu/History
Early Life Takeshi was born to a respectable family on a small island somewhere in the South Blue, he grew up learning the ways of the swordsman. Eventually the time came for him to become a man via a series of trials that tested all that he learnt as well as his own body to it's limits. The first trial was to survive four days under constant attack without food or water. He pasted this trial with little injury or trouble, however he did contract an illness common to his island called Hordai Syndrome which caused the unlucky person to become feverish and aggressive. After he recovered (took him three week less time than average). He began his second trial which was a series of duels over a two day period, he bested the first day with flying colours however on the second day he took on the top swordsman and had serious trouble with the final opponent his father. He didn't beat him but finished the match as a draw, he did however show enough skill to be allowed to pass the trial. The last trial was to recover a sword from the mountain that dominated the island. After seven days of climbing, fighting wild animals and starvation Takeshi found the sword and took it back to his home. He was now considered a man within the village and allowed to travel the world if he wished. World Adventures & Slavery Takeshi's first order of business was to explore the South Blue, after spending several years sailing around and learning new techniques he found a way to cross over to the East Blue by stowing away on a marine ship heading to the East Blue. He however didn't know the ship was a slave ship transporting new slaves to a camp near Logue Town. He was capture trying to free a young slave named Michi and forced to join the boy in extending the camp. As the days went by the two worked together keeping each other's spirits up and helping each other train. They were careful not to get caught always volunteering to go off into the jungle to get more wood or food, if the guards ever asked why they took so long they would make the excuse of the animals were hard to find or couldn't find any good wood to cut. After two years the two slave began to think up a plan to escape, however they couldn't do it alone and the other slaves were unwilling to follow the swordsman and kid. So they decided to wait a little longer till someone rescued them or the marines let them go. Meeting the Crew After another year of waiting the camp was attacked by a crew of pirates known as The Sea Devils, the crew was led by Zero "The White Demon" Hotaru who while being a rookie pirate had made a name for himself while he sailed with The Silver Dragons a crew from the northern reaches to the East Blue. Both him and Michi decided to help with the escape, while Takeshi decimated the marines guarding his prized sword. Michi was out matched by the guard only to be saved by Anna "The Angel of Death" who acted as The Sea Devil's first mate and poster girl of the crew. After the guards were defeated and Zero executed the camp leader The Sea Devils accepted both Takeshi and Michi into the crew and set sail for the next leg of their adventure. Category:Character Subpages Category:Yaminogaijin